


Starry Night

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Series: My Harringrove Collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Deal With It, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, also billy knows his space, and he has freckles now, just a bunch of good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: Steve didn't expect such a cliche evening to be so pleasant.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but no hate please

The idea of driving out to a cliff and staring up at the stars felt like a silly cliché to Steve. Something you’d find in a teen movie after the hot jock just fell in love with the nerd girl and he takes her there to confess his love. But he currently found himself in a similar situation, and he finally understood the attraction to such a thing.  
His head was resting on Billy’s collarbone, his left side that is as his right arm was too busy pointing up at the night sky to be stuck under Steve. His fingertips traced gently over the skin revealed by Billy’s open shirt, Steve admiring the freckles that decorated the soft skin. Billy’s jacket had been pulled haphazardly over Steve’s torso due to Billy himself noting that a breeze was musing with his hair and he “refused to let my boyfriend catch a cold.” 

My boyfriend.  
Even now those words could drag a crimson hue up Steve’s chest and to his cheeks. Although many of Billy’s words could do that. But this was different. The way he’d say them wasn’t exactly possessive in a harsh or teasing way, like how he’d call Steve “Pretty Boy” at school (or “slut” in the bedroom, but that was a whole other topic).  
No. Billy would always speak those words softly, as if afraid they would hurt Steve. He said them slowly, as if unsure of the words themselves. But no matter what, Steve could sense the honesty behind them. He knew that Billy meant it when he would whisper “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend,” and Steve would always blush and smile.

So, here they lay, on the hood of Billy’s Camaro. Steve was resting comfortably on the taller one, his fingers dancing along the skin and smiling to himself as his touches brought goose bumps to his skin. Or was it the cold? Steve didn’t care. His ears tuned back into the words Billy was saying, his mind remembering why they were there in the first place.

“And you can’t see it right now because of the damn clouds but just to the left over there is Orion’s belt. Now, Orion was like this super strong hunter guy, kind of like me,” Billy spoke, an edge of smugness to his voice that Steve was used to by now.  
“Like you, huh?” Steve piped up, Billy suddenly looking to him. The slight shock of Steve finally speaking subsided and the blonde smirked.  
“Well, yeah. Let’s not forget who could’ve almost killed you, Harrington,” he commented, but his voice slipped into a whisper at the end. It was a comment made in bad taste, and he only realised half way through. But Steve didn’t mind too much, they were still working on that.  
“Key word, almost,” he shot back with a chuckle and sighed contently as he felt the rough fingers brush against his scalp as Billy slipped his hand into Steve’s hair. 

The two of them let silence fill the air again and Steve understood what was so appealing about clichés. He thought of them as unrealistic, stuff that only happened in movies or books, things that never actually happened in real life. But here he was, cuddling under the stars with his boyfriend. And boy did it feel amazing. The closeness between them was glorious, just each other’s body heat keeping them warm. And hearing the excited tone of Billy’s voice as he rambled about something he loved, which wasn’t Steve’s ass, was making him fall more in love with the blonde.

As much as he wished they could stay there forever, Steve eventually pulled himself away and slid off the car hood, a silent signal that they should leave. Billy did the same and slipped into the driver’s side of the car, starting the engine as Steve clambered in. They kept the silence until Billy pulled up a few houses from Steve’s, not wanting to alert his parents of any funny business.  
“We should do that again sometime,” Steve mumbled, turning in his seat to stare right into Billy’s eyes. They seem to drag him in every time, his own gaze drowning in the deep ocean of hues.  
“Yeah, that would be nice,” Billy muttered around a cigarette, bringing his hands up to light it. Just before the flame could reach it, gentle lips pressed a kiss to his cheek and now it was Billy’s turn to blush. “You’re a softie, Harrington.”  
“I know. But only for you.”

The two shared one more moment of quiet before Steve climbed out of the car and headed towards his house. As he got to the door, he glanced behind himself and, as usual, watched as Billy’s car drove past. A smile rested on his lips, his hands fumbling slightly in the cold to open the door before stepping inside. The lack of noise from the television in the living room signalled that his parents were already asleep, so Steve quietly made his way to his bedroom and dropped himself on to his bed.  
He couldn’t take the gleeful expression off of his face, dropping the jacket from his hands as he wandered to his bathroom. Flicking on the light, he stared at himself in the mirror and replayed the night in his head.  
Wait, a jacket? He hadn’t been wearing a jacket when he’d left. Steve poked his head back into his room and searched for the jacket he’d dropped, immediately recognising Billy’s denim jacket slumped on the floor.  
“At least it gives me an excuse to see him tomorrow,” Steve chuckled to himself as he tugged offish clothes and dragged his bedsheets over his body. Hitting the mattress, the tiredness finally hit him after his chaotic day. A rush to school then babysitting the kids was always a nightmare, there was six of them now after all. But Billy had offered to help which then lead to the wonderful evening they had together.  
And, as Steve let himself be dragged to sleep, he knew he wouldn’t want his life any other way.


End file.
